Una Historia Más Versión Original
by Zedka
Summary: Se dice que llorar libera el alma, que desahogarte de esa forma te hace sentir mejor, pero nadie dice como las lágrimas queman la piel y destrozan gota por gota el corazón.Un amor, una carta, un adiós y las consecuencias que conllevan.Pareja:Lean y sabrán


No es una historia, tampoco un poema.. Solo es un "escrito" qe proviene de mi, una forma de expresión.

La pareja? No hay. Es, en realidad, un trío.

Esta "historia" es inspirada en el personaje de Astoria Greengrass por el hecho de que es un personaje qe casi siempre está al margen, incluso en el olvido. Por el momento solo es un One, pero si alguien lo pide, podría hacer una continuación..o podría, incluso, convertirse en un fic.

_Disclaimer__:_ _Harry Potter_ NO es mío, sus personajes no me pertenecen, etc, etc, etc..

Mientras escribía este one estuve escuchando "Aunque no sea Conmigo" de Enrique Bunbury, se las recomiendo.(:

* * *

_**Una historia más...**_

**"**_Veo la lluvia,_  
_pura al caer._  
_Las gotas,_  
_Se deslizan_  
_por mi mano,_  
_Para luego desaparecer._  
_Caen sin descanso._  
_Como me gustaría _  
_Vivir, para ver _  
_Mil años de lluvia…_

Se dice que llorar libera el alma, que desahogarte de esa forma te hace sentir mejor, pero, si es así…por que, después de tantas noches que pase en vela llorando por ti, no me siento mejor?...Es más, me siento peor al ser tan estúpida por llorar por ti ya que fue mi culpa que te alejaras de mi…

Lo que nunca dicen es como las lágrimas queman tu piel y van destrozando gota por gota tu corazón…

Una vez más me encuentro aquí, llorando por ti. Por haberte dejado ir, por que aunque no quiera aceptarlo, el único motivo por el que te libere fue porque te amo demasiado como para verte sufrir por no estar con ella…  
Aun sigo maldiciendo el día en que fui débil y acepte dejar que estuvieras con _Ella_, por lo menos hasta el final del curso ya que después nos casaríamos.

Familias de renombre, familias cuyo apellido ha sobrevivido siglos, pasando la pureza de su sangre de generación a generación, ahora que lo pienso es algo que ya no tiene sentido para mi, no tiene sentido porque aunque lo tenga todo, la realidad es que no tengo lo que quisiera: amor…Me crié siendo una persona fría y calculadora, puedo ser muy hermosa pero en mi corazón no habita más que el dolor y el sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido, siempre fui fuerte cuando me sentía sola y triste, en todo momento y situación supe mantener mi fortaleza de hierro pero llegaste tú, y mi vida entera dio un vuelco; frente a ti volvía a ser lo que en realidad siempre fui: una niña frágil e indefensa con miedo a que la lastimaran…  
Pero ahora no soy más que una muñeca de cristal con la que nadie quiere jugar, terminaré por romperme, lo sé y tú también…siempre he sido la misma muñeca pero justo ahora que decides abandonarme me doy cuento de lo débil que soy, siempre lo he sido pero supe muy bien fingir que era el contrario…

_Veo las gotas golpear contra la ventana,_  
_luego se deslizan, se pierden lentamente…_  
_El frío me cala hasta los huesos,_  
_siento la soledad rondando este lugar._  
_¿Por qué te fuiste?_  
_¿Por qué me abandonaste?_  
_Estoy cansada de soñar,_  
_pero lo quiero volver a intentar,_  
_aunque me vuelvan a matar…_  
_Ya no puedo observar,_  
_ya no puedo escuchar,_  
_ya no puedo cantar,_  
_Así que, ya me puedo marchar…_  
_Horrible es este lugar,_  
_Desde que te deje escapar._  
_Pero, lo que más me pesa,_  
_De toda esta barbaridad,_  
_Es que, ya nadie escuchará_  
_Mi triste cantar…_

Recuerdo que siempre te gusto mi canto; las noches que pase junto a ti cantando para animarte porque te habías peleado con ella no eran para animarte…solo era una forma de llamar tu atención, una forma de decirte que te amaba…un mensaje había entre líneas de mis canciones, mensajes escondidos en los que gritaba que sufría…pero nunca te diste cuenta…

_¿Qué hacer?_

_No se que pensar,_  
_No se que creer,_  
_No se que sentir…_  
_Ya que olvide,_  
_Como fingir…_  
_Confundida estoy, _  
_por un maldito error._  
_Mi mente se pierde,_  
_se enreda en ella misma, _  
_en un laberinto _  
_que no tiene salida._  
_Mi mente, no tardará en dormirse,_  
_para poder descansar, _  
_de tanta crueldad._  
_Un tanto difícil será _  
_lograr despertar…_  
_Una sola duda me quedará,_  
_¿Qué hacer para continuar?..._

En mis sueños de princesa creí que si seguía intentando finalmente terminarías por amarme como yo a ti, pero no fue así…

Todavía recuerdo a aquel día, cuando te alejabas de mi lado y el solo pensar en ti me llena de nostalgia por que se que estamos en caminos diferentes, lejanos y distantes y... no es por eso que haya dejado de quererte un solo día...  
Recuerda, estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida, por tu felicidad a costa de la mía. Pero si ahora tienes tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aún te tengo puedes jurar que a la que te quiere la bendigo. Quiero que seas feliz...aunque no sea conmigo.

PD: A placer puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario que por mi parte yo estaré esperando el día en que te decidas a volver y ser feliz como nunca fuimos…

Atte. Astoria Greengrass.**"**

Al terminar de leer tu carta no pude evitar que una lágrima traicionera surcara mi mejía, porque a pesar de todo te quería, y empecé a quererte todavía mas el día en que me dejaste estar con _Ella_…bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…nunca podré estar con _Ella_ porque la sociedad nunca lo aceptaría, pero por el capricho de no querer aceptar que no podía estar con ella, te deje de lado creyendo que no sentías nada por mi, que solo eras mi amiga; pero es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba…es por eso que, en esta noche de luna llena, he decidido que te seguiré al sueño eterno de la muerte…

_**He aquí la historia de una doncella suicida que por no saberse correspondida en el amor decidió quitarse la vida…el caballero de armadura de plata la siguió al lecho de la muerte al saberse solo en un mundo de crueldad…una historia de amor y muerte, de tristeza y soledad… Una historia, que espero, no se repita…pero a pesar de todo, solo es una historia más…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno, esto es todo. Me gustaría saber qe tal lo hizee.. Oh si, tambien publiqé este one con la pareja Edward/Bella pero creo qe sigo prefiriendo este, el orginal.(:

Aún sigo con la duda de saber qe haré, no se si hacer una continuación o algún especie de epilogo.. Nunca se sabe.(:


End file.
